SWAT vs. GSG-9
SWAT vs. GSG-9 is the second season primiere episode of the TV Shows Deadliest Warrior. Its pits an American SWAT team against a German GSG-9 team. In the end the SWAT team came out victorious. Weapons SWAT reps: Jon Darrah and Steve Gordon GSG-9 reps: Michael Nagel and Damien Puckler Simulation Overall Winner: SWAT Battle SWAT GSG-9 The battle begins with the SWAT team’s armored van parking near a series of abandoned buildings and parked cars. The squad's captain looks into his binoculars and sees 4 GSG9 members approaching from the other side of the area. The SWAT team splits up, with 3 of the members going off in different directions and the leader setting himself down to set up his Remington 700 sniper rifle. The GSG9 also split up, with each team going into different buildings. In one building, a member of the SWAT team sets up his taser shockwave and hides in another room. A GSG9 member enters the same warehouse, gun in hand. The SWAT team member watches as the GSG9 member slowly crosses the room, then pushes a button on his remote. The taser shockwave shoots out hooks that latch on to the GSG9 member and electrocutes him. A nearby GSG9 hears the commotion and runs in to find his teammate dazed and on the floor. He sees the cord connecting the taser to the remote control and follows it to the next room. The SWAT member tries to shoot the GSG9 man with his LWRC PSD, but misses and is shot himself with the HK G36. . The GSG9 member then proceeds to remove the taser hooks from his teammate. The two exit the building, deciding on which building to enter next. The SWAT team captain sees them and shoots one with the sniper rifle, . causing the other to flee. He runs up to the roof of a building, sets up his HK PSG1 sniper rifle, and begins to search for a SWAT team member to shoot at. Down below, a SWAT team member is chased into a building by two GSG9 members. The two GSG9 members approach the building, where the SWAT team member tries to shoot them from inside with his Benelli M4 shotgun. One of them tries to fire back with his Remington 870 shotgun, but misses. He pulls out a Stingball Grenade and throws it into the room. It explodes right next to the SWAT member, throwing him to the floor. The GSG9 member then quickly runs in and dispatches him. . He enters the next room and finds an exit, only to be shot by a SWAT member and his LWRC PSD. . The GSG9 member on the roof sees this and shoots him with his sniper rifle. . However, he is spotted by the SWAT team captain and is picked off by the SWAT's sniper rifle. . The SWAT team captain then gets up and runs for cover, with the last GSG9 member not too far behind. He hides on the hill behind the SWAT van, slowly approaching it with his Remington 870 shotgun. He opens it from the back, only to find it empty. The SWAT captain, hiding in a parked 4X4 steps out with his Benelli M4. The GSG9 member turns around and tries to fire his gun, but the SWAT team captain shoots first and kills him. . The SWAT captain slowly approaches the GSG9 member to make sure he is dead, then turns and removes his goggles. Trivia/Goofs: *When the GSG-9 captain heads up and spots the armored car his nose and mouth can be seen, but when he passes the parked car they are covered. *Both GSG-9 soldiers that entered the building with the Taser Shockwave were killed by the SWAT captain with his sniper. *The Stingball Grenade disappears after the GSG-9 captain falls into the armored car.